


My Nightmare, Your Reality

by elizabeth_rice



Series: Teen Wolf Seasons 3A and 3B: Missing Scenes [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Double Drabble, Drama, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Season/Series 03, Short, Spoilers, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff and Stiles talk a little about their fears and learn a little more about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Nightmare, Your Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers and speculation in end notes.

The Sheriff was sitting in a chair by Stiles's bedside in the hospital. He was watching his son who was staring at the ceiling, his son who had agreed to getting an MRI with such resignation. He had to stop himself from thinking about it or he knew he would tear the world into pieces at the unfairness.

Stiles turned to him and asked, "Hey, dad, can I ask you something?" Stiles shrugged, "It's silly."

"Anything, kiddo."

Stiles turned his gaze to his blanket and asked, "Why were you so reluctant to believe?"

The Sheriff didn't answer immediately. He exhaled deeply before he carefully said, "Every time I drank, I knew what I was doing was wrong. My biggest fear was being so drunk that I saw things that weren't real."

"Oh," Stiles said to his blanket.

He hesitated, "You're not-- are you scared?"

Stiles picked at his blanket and shrugged. "Guess it's the opposite with me. I always wanted the things I saw to be real because it meant I wasn't crazy."

The Sheriff blinked rapidly, took a shuddering breath and reached forward to take his son's hand in his own. He squeezed it gently, and Stiles squeezed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene based on episode 3x18: Riddled. Title is inspired by Imaginary by Evanescence. I know, it's a tad melodramatic. But, this episode! I love Stiles and Scott throughout this episode but especially in the scene in the hospital. The voice in the end sounded like Peter but I can't tell if it's just a red herring, if they're just messing with us. And I feel so sorry for Lydia. She's a mathematician, for God's sake. She's always relied on absolute certainty and now she has to deal with all of this. Does anyone else think that the camp in Oak Creek was for supernatural creatures? Kira's parents said that her mom is the last surviving member of her family. What if they were killed there or died there? Love the scene with Scott and Derek too. I'm so, so glad they're finally working together. So hypocritical of Rafael to go after Sheriff Stilinski for the same problem he struggled with, but I'm glad he made himself useful and rescued Stiles.
> 
> I thought Marin Morrell was the one who'd pulled out that weed from the Nemeton. She said she cared only for balance. But it was actually Kira's mom. Which means that Marin is no longer a part of the show? How sad.


End file.
